Jurassic Stick Park
This is a story that is just like Jurassic Park except a stickman version so anyway these 8 stickman were at a park with dinosaurs some how. One was Brown, One was Blue, One was Red, One was Yellow, One was Orange, One was Black, One was Green, and One was Pink, a purple one joined them. The owner was a light blue stickman with a white and red hat of the dinosaurs he has a friend that was a light red stickman with a blue and white hat, they made sure that the dinosaurs were in a cage so they would have no contact to humans. Some random stickmen snapped some pictures of it. While the owners were busy The Black Stickman was bored and he wanted to open the cage The Blue Stickman gave him a key. "Where did you get it from?!" The Black Stickman asked. "Not important just use it to open the cage." he said. The Black Stickman opened both cages and both dinosaurs escaped. The dinosaurs quickly killed a couple of people taking flash photography. The light blue stickman and light red stickman quickly started shooting them. One of the dinosaurs grabbed the light red stickman and ate him. The light blue one ran. A white stickman ran to. The White Stickman said hello to the group of stickman. They quickly grabbed weapons and shot one of the dinosaurs until it died. The other one started to chase them. The pink stickman shot it in the head and it fell. The pink stickman and the others walked up to it. They thought it was dead. The Pink stickman gloated. The dinosaur some how got up and quickly grabbed the pink stickman and ate her! The others were scared they ran into the forest and they were chased. The Red Stickman threw a knife at the dinosaur but it didn't even kill him. The Red Stickman was so shocked and not focused that he fell and he made The Green Stickman trip. The dinosaur grabbed them both. He ate the green one and then the red one! They were both dead. The Yellow Stickman quickly shot the dinosaur with an AK-47 it feel to the ground but got right back up, they were all shocked! It quickly grabbed the purple stickman and ate her for no reason then it grabbed the yellow stickman and ate him now it was just The Black, Blue, Brown, White, and Orange stickman left. The others quickly hid and The Black Stickman was the only one that wasn't hiding he was dead meat! He quickly threw a grenade at the dinosaur. A big explosion took place. The Black Stickman literally flew to the ground far away from the others. He thought he was safe but noticed a wounded pair of scales next to him. He found it was the dinosaurs arm! He quickly tried to get up and run but he had to limp. The dinosaur quickly scratched him to the ground. He was wounded. The dinosaur quickly swallowed him whole! The others were shocked. It was just The Blue, Orange, Brown and White Stickman left now. The Blue Stickman quickly threw a sticky grenade at the Dinosaur and grabbed the yellow stickmans AK-47 and shot the dinosaur then to top it all off the dinosaur exploded! They did it they killed the dinosaur. The light blue stickman, the owner congratulated them and gave them a 100 dollar bill the 4 stickman splitted it in half. They would use a credit card and share 25 dollars so it would be even! The dinosaur that they killed was known as the legendary Stickosaurus Category:Movies